


We Can't Be Friend with Our Ex.

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: เคยมีคนบอกเขาว่า คนเรามักไม่รู้ตัวว่ามีของสำคัญอยู่ จนกว่าจะสูญเสียมันไปโดยองคิดว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองกำลังเผชิญสถานการณ์เช่นนั้นอยู่





	We Can't Be Friend with Our Ex.

**เคยมีคนบอกเขาว่า **คนเรามักไม่รู้ตัวว่ามีของสำคัญอยู่ จนกว่าจะสูญเสียมันไป

โดยองคิดว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองกำลังเผชิญสถานการณ์เช่นนั้นอยู่

_แจฮยอน: พี่จะไม่มาจริง ๆ เหรอ_

ข้อความสั้น ๆ จากรุ่นน้องปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าจอ โดยองมองมันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง และจมจ่อมกับความหมายเบื้องหลังประโยคนั้นอยู่นานพอจนไม่รู้สึกแรงสะกิดเบา ๆ ที่ไหล่

“เฮ้ย ทำไมยังอยู่ตรงนี้”

เป็นจอห์นนี่ที่เขามาทักเขา โดยองกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ เหมือนเพิ่งระลึกได้ว่าตัวเองนั่งอยู่กลางห้องโถงของคณะมาจะสิบนาทีแล้ว และคาบเรียนต่อไปกำลังจะเริ่มในอีกห้านาที

“ไม่ได้ไปส่งเตนล์เหรอ”

คำถามซัดเข้ามาอีกรอบ

โดยองฝืนขยับรอยยิ้ม

“ไม่อะพี่ ไปทำไม ต่างคนต่างก็บล็อกกันไปหมดแล้ว”

“ไม่เก็ตว่ะ ก็เคยเป็นเพื่อนกันนี่”

“คนเกาหลีไม่เป็นเพื่อนกับแฟนเก่านะพี่”

“อเมริกันไม่เข้าใจแฮะ” จอห์นนี่ถอนหายใจ “จะด่าเรื่องเก่า ๆ ก็คงเสียเวลา แต่ถ้าไม่ไปตอนนี้ก็ไม่รู้จะเจออีกเมื่อไหร่นะ”

“มันแค่กลับไทยปะพี่”

“มันจะไปเรียนต่อที่อังกฤษกับน้อง อยู่ตั้งหลายปี”

ความจริงที่ฟาดเข้าหน้าอย่างกะทันหันทำให้ไปไม่เป็นอีกรอบ โดยองไม่เคยรู้เรื่องนี้ เขารู้แค่เพียงว่าเตนล์จะกลับไทนแล้ว ไม่ได้รู้ว่าหลังจากนั้นอีกฝ่ายจะไปทำอะไรที่ไหนยังไงต่อ ก็ไม่แปลก เพราะตั้งแต่ที่เลิกกันไป พวกเขาก็ตัดความสัมพันธ์กันทุกทาง

_“แค่ความเป็นเพื่อนก็ให้กันไม่ได้เหรอ” _

_“แกเป็นเพื่อนกับคนที่เคยจูบแกได้จริง ๆ เหรอ เตนล์” _

_“…” _

_“แค่นั้นแหละ” _

_“เออ” _

_“ก็ให้มันจบไป” _

“…ก็ให้มันจบไป”

จอห์นนี่มองเขาที่พึมพำแล้วถอนหายใจ

“อีกชั่วโมงจะเช็กอิน ถ้าจะไปส่งก็ยังทันนะ”

“ผมมีเรียนน่ะ”

คนเป็นรุ่นพี่กลอกตา

“ไม่ได้สนับสนุนให้โดดเรียนนะ แต่เรียนยังมีคนคอยจดให้ ยังตามได้ แต่เรื่องบางเรื่องอะ พลาดไปแล้วก็คว้าจับมันกลับมาไม่ได้อีกเลยนะ”

“…”

ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงวางมือลงบนไหล่เขา ตบเบา ๆ

“คิดดี ๆ คิมโดยอง”

“คิดอะไรอีกพี่”

“ถ้ามันเป็นโอกาสสุดท้าย แกก็กำลังจะพลาดจริง ๆ”

จอห์นนี่เดินจากไปแล้ว ขณะที่เขายังนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม

นาฬิกาบอกเวลาเข้าเรียนแล้ว โดยองลุกจากโต๊ะอย่างคนตัดสินใจได้

* * *

**“เหม่ออะไรอีกพี่” **

เสียงเรียกของรุ่นน้องทำให้เตนล์ละสายตาจากร้านกาแฟสีเขียวเข้มกลับมา รุ่นน้องตัวสูงที่ยืนดูดลาเต้เย็นท่าทางสบายใจกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองเขา แววตาดูกังวล แต่ก็เหมือนคิดได้ว่าไม่ควรพูดอะไรออกมา

เตนล์ถอนหายใจ เผลอยิ้มออกมา

“เห็นร้านนี้แล้วคิดถึงเมนูหวาน ๆ ที่โดยองชอบ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก”

“…อ่อ”

แจฮยอนอ้าปากค้าง รู้สึกกาแฟในปากจะขมกว่าปกติไปสักหน่อย แต่เมื่อพี่เตนล์ไม่มีท่าทางอย่างอื่นนอกจากหวนระลึกถึงความหลังในทางที่ดีอีก เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าต้องปลอบอะไรหรือเปล่า

แจฮยอนหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดู ข้อความที่ส่งไปให้โดยองยังไม่มีการตอบกลับใด ๆ ไม่รู้ว่าอ่านหรือยังด้วย อาจจะอ่านผ่านแจ้งเตือน เขาเลยกดเข้าไปดูข้อความจากพี่จอห์นนี่

_พี่จอห์นนี่: ช่วยได้เต็มที่แล้ว_

_พี่จอห์นนี่: กำลังไปสนามบิน_

“อังกฤษเวลาต่างกับที่เกาหลีกี่ชั่วโมงนะ”

เตนล์พึมพำขึ้นมา ทำเอาแจฮยอนสะดุ้ง

“ครับ? อ๋อ... ไม่แน่ใจ ขอผมดูแป๊บ” เขาไถ ๆ มือถือดูเวลา “เก้าแหละ ที่นี่เร็วกว่าเก้าชั่วโมงเลย”

“เก้าเหรอ”

คนตัวเล็กกว่าถอนหายใจ แล้วเงียบไป

_ไอ้ฉิบหาย ยังไงดีเอ่ย นี่เศร้าหรือเปล่า ต้องปลอบไหม หรือปล่อยไปเดี๋ยวก็หายเอง_ จองแจฮยอนกำลังตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่ยากลำบาก ให้เขาเลือกว่าชอบอะไรมากกว่ากันระหว่างพิซซ่าเป็ปเปอโรนี่กับฮาวายเอี้ยนยังไม่ยากขนาดนี้เลย

ไม่สิ อาจจะยากพอกัน

“แจฮยอน ซื้อกาแฟให้พี่หน่อยสิ”

“ครับ?”

จู่ ๆ เตนล์ก็เปลี่ยนเรื่อง สั่งเมนูมาให้เขาพร้อมยื่นเงินมาให้ด้วย

“เงินวอนก้อนสุดท้ายแล้ว เดี๋ยวคงไม่ได้ใช้แล้วล่ะ”

“…”

ท่าทางที่เหมือนอยากจะตัดขาดจากสถานที่แห่งนี้ทำเอาคนฟังจุกขึ้นมา แต่ก็ยอมวิ่งไปซื้อกาแฟอีกแก้วให้คนที่จะเช็กอินอยู่รอมร่อ

แจฮยอนกลับมาพร้อมกาแฟอีกแก้วในมือ จอห์นนี่มาถึงแล้วและกำลังคุยกับเตนล์เป็นภาษาอังกฤษที่เร็วกว่าปกติ ทำเอาคนที่นาน ๆ จะใช้ภาษาอังกฤษทีอย่างเขาจับใจความไม่ได้ แต่สองคนนั้นก็หยุดทันทีที่เห็นเขาเข้ามาในคลองสายตา

_ไม่ได้กำลังนินทาอะไรใช่ไหม..._

“กาแฟครับ”

เตนล์รับกาแฟไปจากมือเขา จอห์นนี่มองแก้วกาแฟนั้น แล้วหันมามองหน้าเขา ท่าทางเหมือนกำลังจะถามผ่านสายตาว่า ‘นี่มันอะไร’ ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ใกล้เคียงกับการตำหนิ (ถ้าสายตามันมีเสียงก็คงเป็นแบบนั้น)

แจฮยอนกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ตอบ

“ขอบใจนะ”

เตนล์ว่าแล้วก้มหน้าดูดกาแฟผ่านหลอด แต่ทันทีที่รสหวานของกาแฟแผ่ในปาก เขาก็ชะงัก

คนอายุน้อยที่สุดในวงสนทนายังคงงงต่อไป ส่วนจอห์นนี่ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

“…หวานขนาดนี้ มันกินได้ไงวะ” เตนล์พึมพำ

_‘มัน’ ไหน ก็คงไม่ต้องเดา_ แจฮยอนพอจะเข้าใจท่าทางที่เหมือนอยากดุเขาของจอห์นนี่แล้ว แต่เขาไม่ผิดสักหน่อย ก็เตนล์เป็นคนบอกให้เขาไปซื้อนี่หว่า

ใครจะคิดว่าซื้อมารำลึกความหลัง

“ซื้ออเมริกาโน่ให้พี่หน่อยสิ”

คราวนี้จอห์นนี่หันมาหาเขา แจฮยอนกลอกตา

“ไปซื้อเองเลย ผมวิ่งไปวิ่งมาสองรอบแล้วนะ”

“ซื้ออเมริกาโน่ให้พี่แก้วหนึ่ง แล้วซื้อขนมอะไรมาก็ได้ พี่เลี้ยง”

“…ก็ได้”

แจฮยอนวิ่งกลับไปที่ร้านกาแฟอีกรอบ

เตนล์มองน้องที่วิ่งออกไปแล้วหันไปหาจอห์นนี่

“หลอกน้อง”

“หรือจะให้ฉันพูดต่อหน้าแจฮยอน ก็ได้นะ”

“อะไรอีก ยังไม่จบหรือไง”

“ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องตัดขาดกันขนาดนั้น”

“Johnny. It’ s _him,_ who wanted to cut me out of his life. I did nothing. I just leave when the time comes, and THIS IS THAT TIME.”

“Why don’ t you to make things clear before you go?”

“Actually, it’ s none of your business.”

จอห์นนี่หน้าตึงขึ้นมา เตนล์รีบพูดต่อ

“ผมรู้ว่าว่าพี่ห่วง แต่ดึงดันฝ่ายเดียวไม่มีประโยชน์ ถ้าเขามูฟออน ผมจะปล่อยตัวเองอยู่ตรงนั้นต่อไปเหรอ ไม่ได้หรอก ผมก็แค่เดินต่อ เหมือนที่เขาทำ”

“มันไม่ได้เดินต่อ”

“ไม่จริง”

“แกเห็น เตนล์ โดยองไม่ได้ไปไหน มันอยู่ที่เดิม แกก็ด้วย”

เตนล์วางแก้วกาแฟรสหวานจัดในมือลงบนกระเป๋าเดินทางของตัวเอง

“เลิกกันไปจะปีแล้วนะ ทำใจไม่ได้สักทีก็กลับมาหากันไหม”

“มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่พี่ต้องมาพูดแทนโดยองอยู่ดี”

“แปลว่าถ้ามันพูดเองก็จะกลับไปเหรอ”

เตนล์ถอนหายใจอย่างอึดอัด

“พี่ พอเถอะ ให้มันเป็นเรื่องดี ๆ ในอดีตก็พอ อย่าขุดขึ้นมาเลย ให้พี่กับแจฮยอนเป็นเหตุผลที่ผมยังอยากกลับมาที่นี่เถอะ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็คงไม่ต้องเจอกันอีกแล้ว”

จอห์นนี่ยกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมจนไม่เป็นทรง

เขารู้ว่าเตนล์ไม่ได้พูดขู่ บทจะใจแข็งรายนี้ก็ยิ่งกว่าเพชร ตอนที่ตัดขาดจากโดยองก็ตัดทุกช่องทางจริง ๆ ตามที่สองคนนั้นตกลงกัน ไม่มีการติดต่อกันอีก แม้ต่างฝ่ายจะต่างคิดถึงกันจะตายก็ตาม

แจฮยอนกลับมาพร้อมอเมริกาโน่และแซนด์วิชชิ้นใหญ่ หน้าตามีความสุขกับของกินชะงักค้างเมื่อเห็นบรรยากาศกระอักกระอ่วนระหว่างพี่ชายทั้งสอง เขายื่นอเมริกาโน่ให้จอห์นนี่ที่พึมพำขอบคุณตอบ แล้วหันไปชวนเตนล์คุย

“สรุปพี่ไปอังกฤษเดือนไหน”

“อีกสามเดือนมั้ง ขออยู่กับที่บ้านก่อน”

“ดีอะ อยากไปเรียนต่างประเทศบ้าง”

เตนล์พยักเพยิดมาทางคนตัวสูงที่สุดในกลุ่ม

“ชิคาโก้ดิ”

“เหอะ เบื่อคนชิคาโก้”

แล้วก็โดนมะเหงกเบา ๆ จากคนชิคาโก้ตัวจริง

ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาก็ถึงเวลาเช็กอิน จอห์นนี่ยกข้อมือดูนาฬิกาหลายรอบจนเตนล์ขมวดคิ้ว

“มีอะไรปะ พี่จะไปไหนต่อเหรอ”

“เปล่า แค่กลัวแกสาย” จอห์นนี่ว่า “ไปดิ เคาท์เตอร์เปิดแล้ว”

เตนล์พยักหน้ารับ พอพูดว่า “เดี๋ยวมา” แล้วก็ลากกระเป๋าเดินทางไปพร้อมกับกาแฟหวานจัดที่เจ้าตัวจิบ ๆ อยู่ตลอดการสนทนา

แจฮยอนหันไปหาคนที่ท่าทางลุกลี้ลุกลน

“พี่โดยองจะมาไหมเนี่ย”

“ไม่รู้เลย แล้วแต่พระเจ้าแล้วล่ะ”

แจฮยอนเม้มปาก

“พวกเราแม่งยุ่งไม่เข้าเรื่องปะวะ พี่จอห์นนี่”

“ทำไม”

คนอายุน้อยกว่าขมวดคิ้ว

“มันควรจะเป็นเรื่องของคนสองคนหรือเปล่า เราไม่เกี่ยวอะไรในความสัมพันธ์ของเขาเลยนะ”

คนฟังบีบไหล่คู่สนทนาเบา ๆ

“มันคงเป็นของขวัญส่งท้ายเพื่อนล่ะมั้ง”

พวกเขาได้แต่มองหน้ากันอย่างมีความหวัง

* * *

**เตนล์เช็กอินที่เคาท์เตอร์และปล่อยกระเป๋าไหล่ไปตามสายพานเรียบร้อย** เขามองที่นั่งในตั๋วเดินทางและเวลาบอร์ดดิ้งอีกรอบเพื่อความแน่ใจ ก่อนจะเก็บตั๋วและพาสปอร์ตใส่กระเป๋า เตรียมจะเดินกลับไปหาเพื่อนรุ่นพี่รุ่นน้องที่น่าจะรออยู่ที่เดิม

แต่คนที่ยืนรอเขาอยู่กลับเป็นคนที่เขาคิดว่าชีวิตนี้คงไม่เจอกันอีกแล้ว

เพราะมันเลือกตัดเขาออกไปจากชีวิตก่อนเอง

“…ไง”

เขาทักทายเสียงเรียบกว่าที่ตัวเองคิด โชคดีที่เพิ่งทิ้งแก้วกาแฟรสชาติหวานเหมือนกินเสร็จแล้วจะตัดขาทิ้งได้ไป ขณะเงยหน้าสบตากับคนที่ยืนนิ่งเหมือนลืมรอยยิ้มทิ้งไว้ที่บ้าน

คิมโดยอง

“บินกี่โมง”

คำถามสั้น ๆ

“สี่โมงเย็น”

โดยองยกนาฬิกาข้อมือขึ้นดู

“อีกสองชั่วโมง?”

“อืม”

“…รอตรงนี้”

แล้วก็เดินผ่านเขาไปอีกทาง เตนล์มองตามอย่างสงสัย คิ้วเรียวขมวดเข้าหากัน สังหรณ์ใจแปลก ๆ ว่าโดยองจะทำอะไรที่ทำให้เขาช็อกจนพูดไม่ออก

_ว่าแต่ไอ้สองเจนั่นหายไปไหนแล้ว_

เตนล์ยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเกือบนาที แล้วนึกได้ว่าตัวเองไม่ควรยืนรอ เขารีบกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามโดยองไป ก่อนจะอ้าปากค้างจนพูดไม่ออกจริง ๆ เมื่อพบว่าโดยองเดินไปที่เคาท์เตอร์

เพื่อซื้อตั๋วเครื่องบิน

“…เดี๋ยว นั่นจะทำอะไร”

โดยองไม่ตอบ ยกมือห้ามไม่ให้เขาพูดแล้วหันไปคุยกับเจ้าหน้าที่ที่เคาท์เตอร์ เตนล์ได้แต่ยืนมองจนอีกฝ่ายได้ตั๋วมาไว้ในมือ

“ไปด้วยนะ”

“…อะไรนะ”

ไม่มีเวลาให้เตนล์อึ้งนาน โดยองพาเขามายืนตรงใกล้ ๆ กับทางเข้าด่านตรวจคนฯ แต่ตอนนี้เตนล์เหมือนไม่ค่อยมีสติ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองฟังที่โดยองพูดถูกต้อง

“อีกรอบซิ ตะกี้ทำอะไร”

“ซื้อตั๋วไง”

“ซื้อทำไม”

“ก็จะไปไทยด้วย”

“…ไปทำไมเนี่ย”

เตนล์เหวอ มั่นใจว่าหน้าตาตัวเองตอนนี้ต้องตลกมากแน่ ๆ

“ไปง้อ”

“…”

_น้ำตาจะไหล ผ่านมาจะปีแล้วแม่งเพิ่งนึกได้เหรอว่าต้องทำยังไง_

เตนล์ขมวดคิ้ว

“ไม่ต้อง ไม่ให้ไป”

“ซื้อตั๋วแล้ว เป็นเจ้าของประเทศเหรอถึงห้ามเราเข้า”

“ง้อไม่สำเร็จหรอก ไม่ต้องไปเลย”

“ไม่ ขอลองก่อน”

“แล้วจะมาลองอะไรตอนนี้” เตนล์สวน “ตลอดเกือบปีที่ผ่านมาโง่อะไรอยู่ตั้งนาน”

“…”

“พูดเองนี่ว่า ‘ก็ให้มันจบไป’ เลือกจะบล็อกเราทุกทางเองนี่ กันเราออกจากโลกของตัวเองเอง แล้วทำไมตอนนี้ถึงอยากให้เรากลับไปอีก เพิ่งนึกได้เหรอว่าจะเสียเราไปจริง ๆ แล้ว”

“…”

“ไม่ดิ แกเสียเราไปตั้งนานแล้ว ไม่ทันแล้ว”

เตนล์เสียงสั่น เขามองหน้าคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้

“ขอโทษ”

ในที่สุดโดยองก็เอ่ยปาก

“เอาแต่คิดว่ายังไงก็คงได้เจอ ยังไงก็คงมีโอกาสกลับไปหาแกได้อีก คิดแบบนั้นทั้งที่เป็นคนตัดแกออกจากชีวิตเราเอง”

“…”

“เพิ่งรู้ว่าตอนที่มีแกอยู่ชีวิตมันดีมาก ๆ อะ พอไม่มีแกแล้วเราโคตรเคว้งเลย คิดว่าจะทนได้ แต่พอตอนที่รู้ว่าแกต้องไปจากเราจริง ๆ ...” เตนล์ได้ยินเสียงกลั้นก้อนสะอื้นมาจากคนตรงหน้า “ขอโทษ ขอโทษที่รู้สึกตัวช้า”

กลายเป็นว่าเขาเสียเองที่ร้องไห้ไม่ออก คิมโดยองตรงหน้าเขาเปลี่ยนไปจากคนที่พบกันตอนวันที่บอกเลิก ไม่ได้มีท่าทีแข็งกร้าวอยากเอาชนะ ไม่ได้มีท่าทีอยากลบเขาออกจากสายตา เป็นคิมโดยองที่อ่อนแอจนเขาต้องเดินเข้าไปกอด

“…บอกแล้วว่าอย่างน้อยก็ให้เหลือความเป็นเพื่อนบ้าง”

“จะเป็นเพื่อนได้ยังไงถ้าเห็นหน้ากันแล้วยังอยากจูบกันอยู่วะ”

เตนล์ถอนหายใจ หมดคำจะพูดกับไอ้บ้านี่จริง ๆ

“แล้วยังไง ไม่เป็นเพื่อนแล้วจะไปไทยกับเราในฐานะอะไร แฟนเก่า?”

โดยองผละออกจากการซบไหล่เขา นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นยังแดงระเรื่ออยู่ เหมือนกระต่ายจนเตนล์อยากบีบแก้ม

“ไม่ใช่”

“…”

“ไม่เป็นแฟนเก่า กลับมาคบกันตอนนี้ได้ไหม วินาทีนี้เลย”

“…ไม่”

เตนล์ตอบสั้น ๆ

โดยองอ้าปากค้าง

“…ทำไม”

“ยังจะถามอีกเหรอ ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้” เตนล์อยากตบกบาลอดีตแฟนตัวเองจริง ๆ “จู่ ๆ จะกลับไปคบทั้งที่ห่างกันไปเป็นปีน่ะเหรอ”

“ยังไม่ถึงปีสักหน่อย”

“สนใจด้วย?”

“สนดิ สนหมดแหละ แค่ทำเป็นไม่สนใจ”

“ปากดี ปากแบบนี้แหละทำให้ไม่อยากกลับไปคบเนี่ย”

“…ขอโทษ”

เตนล์มองสีหน้าหงอย ๆ ของคนตัวสูงกว่าแล้วก็อดคว้ามือไปลูบหลังมืออีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ ไม่ได้ เขาชอบทำเวลาโดยองท่าทางไม่สบายใจ

“เลิกหงอย ถ้าจะง้อก็ทำตัวดี ๆ”

“…ได้”

“แล้วจะไปไทยอะ ไม่เอาสัมภาระอะไรไปเลยหรือไง”

“มีเงินไง”

“…เกลียดคำตอบว่ะ”

“อ้าว ก็จริง ไว้ไปซื้อ ที่ไทยของไม่ได้แพงสักหน่อย”

“จ้า นายคิม” เตนล์กลอกตา “เออ ขออะไรอย่างได้ไหม”

“ได้หมด ตอนนี้ขออะไรก็ได้ทั้งนั้น”

เตนล์ทำเสียง ‘หึ’ เบา ๆ

“เลิกกินไอ้กาแฟบ้านั่นสักที หวานแสบคอขนาดนั้น กินเข้าไปได้ยังไงทุกวัน”

“…ปกติแกไม่กินนี่ รู้เหรอว่ารสชาติเป็นไง”

เตนล์ยักไหล่

“ยังไม่อยากเจอแกที่โรงพยาบาล กินอะไรก็ระวังหน่อยดิ”

โดยองยิ้มกว้าง น่าจะเป็นยิ้มที่กว้างที่สุดตั้งแต่เขากับเตนล์เลิกกันไปเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อนนั่นแหละ

* * *

**ห่างออกไปจากทั้งสองคนที่ยืนคุยกันอย่างลืมเวลา** คือแจฮยอนและจอห์นนี่ที่แอบมองอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก

“…พี่ว่าสองคนนั้นจะเข้าเกตวันนี้หรือเปล่า”

“เอางี้ดีกว่า แกว่ามันลืมพวกเราหรือยัง”

“…”

_นั่นสินะ..._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> รอมคอมเหลือเกิน เขียนดราม่าไม่เป็นหรอก จริง


End file.
